Joey Meets A Friend
by ojosnegro
Summary: Joey loses his temper...Uh Oh. So Yugi decides to decide to introduce him to a 'special' friend...whose just happens to be green and purple!


**Disclamer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! Or Barney or anything in this story…except maybe the plot.**

Joey and Yugi were at a stadium, where Joey was dueling a kid that looked to be about ten years old. They were the only ones there. Joey was losing the duel. He was down to his last life points. Joey was really desperate. He really didn't want to ask Yugi for help, but he REALLY didn't want to get beat by a little kid.

"Yugi! What should I do!" asked Joey

Yugi responded, "Believe in the heart of the cards."

"Are you sure?" asked Joey.

"Believe in the heart of the cards."

"Uh, Yugi I asked you a question..."

"Believe in the heart of the cards believe in the heart of the cards believe in the heart of the cards… "

"Fine!" said Joey. "My god!" thought Joey, "He wouldn't shut up!" Joey drew a card and it turns out to be a monster, Karibo. "Oh no!" thought Joey.

"This is what I get for believing in the heart of the cards! A cheapo Karibo! Yugi what do I do!" said a very desperate Joey

"Believe in the heart of the cards", said Yugi, once again!

"I did that already you dummy!" said Joey

"I think there is something seriously wrong with him" thought Joey.

Yugi put on a weird smile. "Uh Oh! Some one is losing their temper. I'm going to call my friend and he'll make it all better. Okay?" said Yugi. Yugi pulled out a cell phone and called someone.

In the meantime, Joey put Karibo in defense mode. Unfortunately, Joey's opponent used stop defense and attacked Karibo, lowering Joey's life point to zero.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGG!" screamed Joey.

"Calm down Joey my friend will get here soon," said Yugi, still with the weird smile on his face

The stadium door opens and in steps something fat, purple, and green. IT WAS BARNEY! The purple dinosaur from our imagination!

"Ahhhh, Barney! What's he doing here!" screamed Joey.

"Barney!" said Yugi gaily. He went and hugged Barney. "Can you help my friend? He's kind of grumpy." said Yugi. "Sure Yugi! Anything for you!" Barney chuckled. Barney waddled over to Joey.

"What? No! Stay away!" said Joey as Barney approached him.

"What's the matter Joey? Don't you want to be my friend?"

Then Tea appeared out of now where. "Did some one say friend?" asked Tea. Then she saw Barney….

"Barney!" said Tea as she went and hugged Barney. "What are you doing here?" asked Tea.

"Am going to help Joey turn he's frown upside down," said Barney in a very gay voice. "Oh, Barney! Want to sing with me after you're done?" said Tea.

"Sure! We can all sing together!" said Barney

Barney walked over to Joey.

"No! Please! No!" said Joey holding up his fingers to make and 'X'. However, Barney waddled over and huged Joey who was crouching in the corner of the dueling platform. "AH! HELP ME! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" screamed Joey.

Barney lets go of him. "Don't you feel all better now?" asked Barney. "No," said Joey. "Well, maybe another hug will help!" said Barney "No, No! I feel much better now," said Joey. "Are you sure?" asked Barney. Joey's eyes darted suspiciously from side to side. "Sure I'm sure!" said Joey, while forcing a smile. "Well that's much better. Now come and let us sing together. This card game is too mean and violent!" said Barney.

Barney turned to walk toward Tea and Yugi. Joey pulled out a bat and whacked Barney on the head. "DIE MONSTER DIE!" said Joey. Barney fell on the ground and Joey didn't stop whacking Barney until he was sure Barney was dead.

Tea and Yugi cried, "Barney! NO! Joey what have you done!" "Barney can't be dead!" whimpered Tea. "Your right!" said Yugi. "Let's imagine he's alive!" Yugi and Tea joined hands and imagined that Barney was still alive. Barney began to stand up.

"No!" screamed Joey. He tried to hit Barney but Barney stopped Joey.

"Joey you have been a bad boy! I have no choice but put you through my super duper happy treatment!" said Barney.

Tea and Yugi said, "Yay! Don't worry Joey! It's loads of FUN!"

Barney dragged Joey out of the arena. "NO! PLEASE! NO! NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" screamed Joey.

Fifteen minutes later Barney and Joey entered the arena.

"We're back!" announced Barney, "Joey had lots of fun! Didn't you Joey?" Joey looked all brainwashed but had a fixed smile on his face. "Yes Barney" said Joey in a monotone voice. "Okay now we can sing! YAY!" said Barney in his gay voice.

"Oh boy!" said Tea.

"Hooray!" said Yugi.

Then they all joined hands and started singing.

"I LOVE you,

You love me,

We love getting brain washed by Barney!"

THE END!

**A/N: So, how did you like it! Please tell me! REVIEW! I hope you thought it was funny! Have a nice day and watch out for Barney!**

**I might make a second part! You never know! Please read my other fanfics too! They are Humor/ Horror like this one!**

**Bye!**

**Much Love,**

**Ojosnegro!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX and OOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


End file.
